The Great War Sample
by LittleElrics
Summary: Takes place shortly after the movie, Conqueror of Shamballa. Now is the beginning of World War II and both brothers have been drawn in believing they can possibly bring an end to the madness. Who knows what type of people they'll meet along the way though


The slam of the door to the last truck echoed in Alphonse's mind. Sure he had seen this same scene time and again but that didn't make it any easier to just stand and watch living, breathing people be packed into a box-shaped vehicle. What was worse were that their screams could still be heard despite the commander hollering to get the mess out of here and onto the next train.

This was where their role came into play. As the last truck rolled by, the elder Elric seemed to show no emotion. His posture remained erect while their commander drew closer both brothers. There was no eye contact due to him being a lower rank and to enforce his strength. His attention stayed level while orders were given.

"Alright you two know the drill. I want this place stripped of anything valuable. Know the scum that lived here they probably hid all the valuables in places normal folks wouldn't dream of. Anything or anyone you find is to be brought back to HQ or terminated on the spot." With that the stiff commander with jet black hair walked away but not before hearing the agreeance call ring out from both Elric's.

"Yes Commander Mustang sir!" A very fluid salute was given along with the verbal pledge to carry out their duty. One that was made only to be broken soon enough. But nothing happened until a long moment after the commander Mustang's departure. "So where do we start this time brother?" Al turned to look at Edward hoping that hearing his voice would help shake part of the mal feeling he was carrying.

"You know the drill, strip their valuables, look where _normal_ people wouldn't look. Knowing that scum. Blah fricken blah. Yah well whose the real scum you damn bastard?" Ed shook his fist at the direction of the Colonels departure as if he could hear him. "Damn, this guy makes me miss the old Mustang." Edward stormed off while he kicked at any miscellaneous object that dare lie in his path of destruction. Though one item proved to be more resilient as he just so happened to hit it with his right foot. A long string of curse words came from under his breath as he used all force to hit with his left leg, sending the thing across the road flying.

Finally he inhaled a deep breath despite it being quite challenging on his lungs. His hand sat across his brow line as he looked up to the sky. "dammit, it feels like we're getting nowhere doing this."

"But we have saved some brother. Think of all the people we have saved. I'm sure they don't feel like nothing has been done. We just need to keep trying to save people and this is the best way. By becoming a part of this war, we can destroy them from the inside, out and stop this Hitler man."

"Yah yah, I know the story Al." Edward heaved a sigh as he watched a single cloud float across the sky. "Well I suppose we should start at the front of this village and work our way back. Though," he looked down at his right arm as he tightened his hand into a ball, "their 'cleanings' have gotten more thorough. We'll be lucky to leave with a single being…"

Suddenly a loud shriek came from back at where they first stood with Mustang. Edward turned ready to fight, his instinct telling him it was a foolish survivor running in to death. Though the person wasn't in distress, but instead joyful. As they advanced closer, the elder brother saw that it was just a young girl sporting short, black hair and the impious military uniform which appeared a size too large. She was far too young to be in such an environment but here she was. Edward gave her a scowl as he barked, "What do you think you're doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack! And shouldn't you be leaving with the rest anyways?" He diverted his eyes off to his side while he combed his fingers through his hair to make it stop sticking to his skin.

"Uncle told me to follow you guys!" The young girl chirped as she bounced and clung to her clip board.

The elder Elric's face twisted with disgust and hatred at the thought of being followed. _Obviously we're not being trusted much anymore_, he thought as he wrinkled up his nose. Her entire comment didn't finally click in his head until his mental brute ended. "Wait, did you say uncle?"

"Yep, Uncle Roy. But he doesn't like me calling him that; I should refer to him as colonel or Mustang when out here!" Her face twisted as she glared, mimicking his dramatized expressions and shaking her finger. "He had told me that I was to follow you two in case you guys came across some stray, um…" She poked her lip with the tip of her pen as she thought, "Well, I don't think I'm allowed to say _that_ word but oh well. Either way I'm to make sure there's no 'funny business'. Though really, what could be so funny in a dump like this?" She spun around to take in all the trashed buildings and filth which seemed to pave the streets. Nevertheless, she didn't prod on it too much as she returned to her cheeriness and smiled up at the two men. "Well since we're going to be working together for a while, I'll introduce myself. Name's Natalie. Yours?"

Something about the girl's presence in the current environment made Al feel uneasy. No one her age should be subjected to the horrors of this war, but here she was, and not just that she was smiling and carrying on as if nothing was wrong. Leaning closer to Edward, Al conveyed his concern for her presence. "Umm brother, what do we do now? We can't help if she's here… She's the commander's niece after all."

Edward ignored the girls question and leaned in towards his little brother. "We could always ditch her some place. Simply say we lost her." That usual smirk only Edward could make had captured his mouth while looking down on the child.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Natalie snapped as she swatted her clip board against Edwards left arm.

"Gah, dammit you little runt! Don't you have any respect towards your elders?" He scooped her up in a head lock as he scraped his knuckles along the top of her head. She cried out in protest while she flailed around to break loose but to no prevail. "Owiieee! Ow Ow Ow! Lemmie go you big dummy head!"


End file.
